<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После стольких лет by fish4l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090263">После стольких лет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l'>fish4l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gerontophilia, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус встречает Геллерта из Нурменгарда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После стольких лет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по кинкам “Вербальное унижение” и “Камасутра, экстремальные позы”, но кинки обыграны нетипично. Героям примерно по сто двадцать лет.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мысленно посетовав на отсутствие зеркала, Альбус в последний раз пригладил бороду. Жалобно звякнул забытый колокольчик: пришлось срочно, не считаясь с волосами, выпутывать его из бороды. Мантия — унылого болотного цвета и безо всяких украшений и вышивок — смотрелась непривычно строго. Альбус нервничал: сегодня он встречал Геллерта, отсидевшего свой срок в Нурменгарде. Они не виделись вечность, пожалуй, даже больше — целую жизнь. Альбус вздохнул. В болотной мантии он чувствовал себя отвратительно обыкновенным, но не был уверен, что Геллерт благосклонно отнесется к его новым привычкам в одежде. Он еще раз нервно пригладил бороду и потянулся протереть очки. Именно в тот момент, когда он их снял, ворота Нурменгарда медленно распахнулись. Альбус подслеповато прищурился. Из тени огромных створок на дорожку шагнул человек. Альбус надел очки дрожащими руками и выдохнул.</p><p>— Альбус, старый ты хрен! — Геллерт, седой как лунь и худой как палка, медленно шел ему навстречу. — Смотрю, борода у тебя до колен, а член как? Тоже на полшестого или привстает маленько? </p><p>Последнюю фразу он сказал совсем тихо, подойдя вплотную. Альбус смотрел на него во все глаза. Ему казалось, что разговоры о членах они закончили примерно сто лет назад.</p><p>— Геллерт, — подумав, ответил он чопорно, — здравствуй, старый друг! Идем, тебя ждут ванна, ужин…</p><p>— И ты, — Геллерт ухмыльнулся и стало заметно, что нескольких зубов у него не хватает. — Давай, тащи нас отсюда. — Он повернулся к Нурменгарду и сплюнул. </p><p>Альбус взял его за руку — прикосновение ничуть не было похоже на удар током или что там полагается ощущать бывшим любовникам — и аппарировал. До Хогвартса они шли молча.</p><p>— Ничего так, — отметил Геллерт, когда они добрались наконец до директорских покоев. — Внушает. </p><p>Альбус не ответил. Геллерт всегда был резковат и прямолинеен, но настолько циничным и беспардонным он его не помнил. Он ущипнул Альбуса за задницу во время аппарации, по коридорам шел, положив руку на талию, и вообще всем своим видом показывал, что крайне заинтересован. В нем, в Альбусе Дамблдоре, которому не так давно исполнилось сто двадцать — и об этом писали во всех газетах. Честно говоря, плотские желания в нем еще не угасли совсем, но в последнее время все, о чем мечталось, — это несколько сладких поцелуев в щеку и объятия в постели. Возможно, даже без исподнего. </p><p>Геллерт тем временем без разговоров оккупировал ванную комнату. Весьма нескоро он вышел оттуда, завернутый в одно полотенце. Альбус, разливавший в этот момент вино, пролил его мимо кубка.</p><p>— Продукт не переводи! — прикрикнул на него Геллерт. </p><p>— Халат, — выдавил из себя Альбус. Он был совершенно обескуражен, но и — самую чуточку, совершенно не стоящую внимания, — взволнован.</p><p>— Точняк! — Геллерт вернулся в ванную, сняв по пути полотенце. Альбус не отрываясь смотрел на его ягодицы, слегка обвисшие, но все еще упругие — по крайней мере, если его не подводили очки.</p><p>— Жрачка отпад, винцо слабовато, — сказал Геллерт полчаса спустя, сыто откинувшись на спинку стула и ковыряя ногтем в зубах. — Ну, что там дальше по программе встречи многолетнего узника Нурменгарда? Спальня у тебя где?</p><p>— Гел! — Альбус не выдержал. — Тебе обязательно… Тебе правда нужно… Так со мной обращаться? Ты в кого там превратился?</p><p>Геллерт выпрямился, в его глазах сверкнул знакомый огонек. Альбус напрягся.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты что меня за нос водишь тряпкой своей зеленой? Думаешь, я не видел в газетах ни бороду твою звенящую, ни гардероб? Ты кем передо мной прикидываешься?</p><p>— Так ты… — Альбус выдохнул: Геллерт остался самим собой. — Сейчас.</p><p>Он вернулся из гардеробной в любимом малиновом халате с золотой оторочкой, неся пригоршню мелких серебристых колокольчиков. </p><p>— Поможешь?</p><p>— Спрашиваешь. </p><p>Они сидели рядышком на диване. Альбус наслаждался тем, как Геллерт жесткими пальцами влетает ему в бороду бубенцы, изредка ругаясь себе под нос. От камина шло ровное тепло, Фоукс дремал на жердочке, спрятав голову под крыло, от выпитого за ужином кубка вина клонило в сон, и Альбус пропустил момент, когда Геллерт развязал пояс его халата и сжал сквозь подштанники вялый член.</p><p>— Можно? — спросил он мягко, не отводя взгляда. — Ал, я соскучился. Мы пропустили столько лет. Давай вспомним молодость, а? </p><p>Альбус медленно кивнул. Он тоже был не прочь: Геллерт не зря красовался перед ним в полотенце, зная, чем может привлечь, — задница у него всегда была аппетитной. </p><p>Они перебрались в спальню, растеряв по дороге халаты. Долго тискались стоя, как подростки — сухо тыкались губами, обнимали непослушными руками, прижимались стыдливо, только грудью, хотя у обоих пусть не крепко, но стояло. </p><p>Альбус вздохнул и первым потянул Геллерта на кровать. </p><p>— Слушай, пока я в тюрьме был, никаких чар не изобрели? Для потенции или смазки? Может, зелье? — прошептал тот, прикасаясь губами к груди Альбуса. </p><p>— Увы, — Альбус улыбнулся — Геллерт провел пальцами ниже впалых ребер, стало щекотно. — Придется по старинке.</p><p>— Думаю, у нас там заросло, так что не будем сегодня и пытаться, — от слова «сегодня» у Альбуса потеплело на душе: Геллерт строил планы. Он тоже, но пока смутные и неопределенные, хотя проникающий секс в них точно входил. </p><p>Невербальное Акцио сработало безупречно. Альбус сунул в руку Геллерта флакон с маслом для массажа из ванной.</p><p>— Годится, — Геллерт кивнул. </p><p>Он навис над Альбусом, опираясь на одну руку, другой сжимая оба их члена. Они восхитительно терлись друг о друга, Альбус и забыл, как это изумительно приятно. </p><p>— Блядь, — примерно через тридцать секунд пробормотал Геллерт и упал Альбусу на грудь. — Рука затекла, не могу долго опираться. Давай на бок. </p><p>Они повернулись. Альбус смог нормально дышать: несмотря на видимую худобу, весил Геллерт не так уж мало. Теперь он сам обхватил их члены и принялся дрочить. Правда, длины пальцев не хватало, чтобы сжимать их крепко, но рука нежно скользила по маслу. Альбус прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.</p><p>— Блядь! — вскрикнул Геллерт виноватым голосом и повалился на спину. — Не могу долго на этом боку лежать, печень. </p><p>Альбус пожал плечами — у них еще оставалась масса возможностей. Он пристроился между ног Геллерта, тыкаясь членом в промежность.</p><p>— Неудобно. Согни ногу, пожалуйста, — попросил он и потянул бедро вверх.</p><p>— Блядь, — в третий раз пробормотал Геллерт еще более виноватым голосом. Он дернулся, неловко лягнул Альбуса пяткой в подбородок и замер. </p><p>— Блядь, — с чувством произнес Альбус, застыв над ним с абсолютной прямой спиной, вытянув шею. — Защемило.</p><p>Геллерт выбрался из-под него с небольшими усилиями — порванная простыня не в счет, нашел по подсказке зелья и напоил его с ложечки. Минут через десять Альбуса отпустило. От возбуждения у обоих ничего не осталось.</p><p>— И что теперь? — поинтересовался Геллерт, когда они лежали рядом, переплетая пальцы, совсем как в альбусовых мечтах.</p><p>— У меня есть одна идея, — Альбус не верил, что говорит об этом вслух. — Но, мой друг, не уверен, что ты согласишься.</p><p>— Для тебя — что угодно, — Геллерт сжал его руку. — Всегда.</p><p>Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем они нашли позу, устраивающую обоих. Альбус сквозь ресницы смотрел, как мерно движется голова Геллерта над его пахом, и не сдерживал стоны. Он сразу догадался, что в отсутствии зубов есть свое преимущество.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>